


The family business

by chaoswalkingg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoswalkingg/pseuds/chaoswalkingg
Summary: The Winchesters grew up. They met new people and new people came into their life. Years have passed, they went back to Lawrence for a case and everything changed. Dean decided to stay there to raise his daughter, Grace, without leaving the hunter's life. But lies are like shadows in her life. Lies she doesn't know about. Lies which are necessary. Lies Dean told her to keep her safe. Being a teenager is not easy, but when you're also a hunter things could get really messed up. And that is something Grace would learn with her own experiences.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Other(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_ **Lawrence, Kansas** _

It was a cloudy morning when the annoying sound of the alarm clock woke the girl up. She rolled in the bed to turn it off. She stretched before sitting on the bed, sighing as the first action of the day; she got up and while she was walking toward the bathroom she saw her reflection in the mirror: her dark brown hair fell loose on her back, the long and large t-shirt of her favorite band, AC/DC, covered her up to her thighs and her eyes were ringed by dark circles. Nightmares weren't kind to her even that night. Once in front of the mirror, she washed her face with cold water before looking at her hazel blue eyes, which were similar to her father’s.

“Another day, another torture”

She sighed before going back to her bedroom, took off the t-shirt she used to sleep with and then put on a pair of black jeans, a bordeaux red t-shirt, a pair of black ankle boots and then grabbed the backpack and the leather jacket with her left hand. She looked at her right arm, where a pale, thin and about 9 cm long scar was visible; the scar had always been there since she was young and every time she asked her father about it he would always tell her the same history: she fell. She had no memory of it. The five points star tattoo, surrendered by a sun, was a bit visible on her neck but her hair covered it. It was an anti-possession symbol and both her father and her uncle had it on their chest. It was like a family symbol. She went to the kitchen, opened the fridge to grab the juice and then closed it. The note her father left a few days before was still there, hanged with a magnet.

_We went hunting. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you up. See you in a few days._

After the glass of juice, she put her earphones on and walked toward the school while listening to rock music. While she was walking, she looked around herself like she used to do every single day; an accidental reflex, a feature of knowing what’s out there in the world and what’s hiding in the shadows. Her day would probably be like the day before: school, lunch, homework, and sleep. A monotonous and boring day as usual. She always hated school, even if her grades were good. The truth was she couldn’t wait to graduate because she wanted to leave school and become a full-time hunter. And then, she had never had many friends because she had always hated the idea of letting someone into her life because everything was too complicated to explain. And she knew that she would have put people’s lives in danger. That is why she preferred to keep the distance from everyone. She finally got to school, entered and walked straight to her locker where she put some books and took some others for that day’s classes and then she went to her classroom and sit at a desk. Her classmates were talking but she still had her earphones on so she couldn’t hear them. No one would look or in general notice her, but she would notice everything. No one but a guy who came to Lawrence at the beginning of that year and who would always say hi to her. The guy who was entering the classroom with a girl by his side at that moment. Rachel and Ethan, probably the future prom queen and king.

“Ehi Grace”

When he walked next to her and told her that words she only glanced at him; he did it every single day without a reason. The physics teacher entered the classroom and the first lesson began and without even noticing, time passed by and the school day was over. Grace got up from her chair and walked to her locker to grab her books and she was minding her own business when she heard a voice.

“Eighteen years”

She shocked her head and rolled her eyes, while Ethan leaned himself against the lockers.

“You should celebrate, with a party for ex- woah you like salt”

He saw the salt jar she used to keep in the locker just to prevent stuff to happen.

“You can see, cool”

She closed the locker without even looking at him and started walking toward the exit.

“You don’t wanna know how I know about your birthday?”

“I already know and I don’t care”

She didn’t turn while she was speaking. Rachel probably told him but she didn't care that much. That was the first time they had something like a conversation. Ethan wasn’t following her so Grace kept walking toward the exit and when she went down the stairs she looked at the road and smiled: a 1967 Chevy Impala was parked. Her father was back from the hunt. Grace walked to the car, opened the car door and got into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked! Sorry for the mistakes but I'm doing my best to write correctly!
> 
> -iWinchester


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Gracie”

“Hi dad. You’re back, everything went fine?”

“I’m back as usual and everything went perfectly fine. Uncle Sam greets you. How was school?”

“Fine, as usual”

“So, have you decided?”

Grace looked at him, confused for a moment before rolling her eyes. He was talking about her birthday. She couldn’t take it anymore, it was just a normal day and nothing would have changed. Apparently, it was important for everyone else. It was strange thought, because he never pushed her to do something like he was doing that year.

“I’m hungry”

The noise of the Impala's engine was the answer to her words because in a few seconds she found herself looking at the road while her father was driving towards their favorite fast food. Dean felt the presence of his daughter like a peaceful presence. Every time he left for a case he couldn’t wait to go back home to see her. Even if there was something about her he didn’t like: she wanted to be like him. Well, it’s better say that she was everything like him and she was also everything different from him. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t leave the hunter’s life. And she was a Winchester, so she probably would have ended up being a hunter anyway. Because of destiny or simply because it was in their dna. He parked in a spot in front of the fast food and opened the door, waited for her to get out of the car and then walked with her to the entrance. They both loved food, one of the main things they had in common. He followed her to a table and sat in front of her. He turned his head to the counter were the waitress were serving coffees. She smiled at him and nodded, before going in the kitchen. She knew they would eat the usual. He turned his head again to his daughter and she was also looking at him. She could see how much tired he was but she also knew that wasn’t enough to stop him. At the same time Dean was looking at her but he didn’t see something new. Rarely he would.

“So, what are you gonna do for your birthday? It’s close, only two days.”

Grace looked at him, trying to understand if he was being sarcastic or if he was serious. Apparently, he wasn’t sarcastic. In the past few years she had never celebrated a birthday with a party or something like that so she didn’t understand why that time was different. She had a normal life and that meant she had something Dean and Sam have never had. And for them that was a reason to do normal things. But still, she never celebrated so she wanted to know why he was trying to push her doing it. But she wouldn’t just ask. She had to try something else before asking him explanation. Even if she already knew his answer.

“I’m going to hunt with you and uncle Sam”

Dean smiled, sarcastically. She really was his daughter. He was about to answer when Grace spoke again.

“We made a deal, years ago: when I would be grown enough, I would have come with you on a real hunt, with a real case and with real monsters. I think being eighteen years old means the time has come.”

“You can’t skip school”

“Are you really playing the school card? My grades are good, like really good so a few days of absence won’t interfere with my average. And you perfectly know that so...”

He bite his lip and looked at her. She was right, but it wasn’t just the fact that he was scared she would get hurt, it was also the fact that they already had something to take care of and she couldn’t go with them. Her life appeared normal, but the truth was different. She wasn’t just a teenager and she wasn’t just a hunter. She was both. And she had to live with both sides and even if she had never took part in a hunt, she knew she would become a hunter. It wasn’t just the family business, it was a moral obligation: she knew about monsters and she knew how to fight them; so, she had to help people by becoming a hunter. Luckily the waitress came to bring them the food. Grace took a frie and ate it, before grabbing the hamburger and gave a big bite.

“Why don’t you hang out with you friend, what was her name ahm, Rachel?”

“You gotta be kidding me”

He looked at her, confused. He remembered Rachel and in that moment he also realized that he haven’t heard of her in a while. He remembered when the girls were sitting on the back sit of the Impala and they were counting how many houses divided them. And from a day to the other, he never saw Rachel again.

“You were friends”

“Yeah, we _were. _Now she’s just a idiot, obsessed with makeup and boys.”

“You are not obsessed with boys?”

“No I’m not”

“With girls?”

Grace laughed before taking a sip of coke and Dean did the same. They stayed silent for a minute, while they were enjoying their meal. In that moment she was thinking about Rachel, about the time they were friends. Better say, best friends. They were both seven years old when they met each other. It wasn’t rare that when her father was «working» she would stay at Rachel’s house instead of staying with her aunt Eileen. Rachel’s parents took care of her like she was their daughter and Rachel and Grace were basically sisters. Years passed by and Rachel started to change: she was rude with her and sometimes she would also make fun of her, mostly when they were at school. And then Grace saw for the first time her father’s world: a demon broke in their house and she saw his dad killing it. And from that moment everything changed and they kinda pushed each other away, without even noticing.

“If we are not going to hunt, we can do what we do every year: junk food and movies.”

Dean looked at her. The memory of her fifth birthday was clear in his mind. Grace, her mother and him, all together on the couch. And the next year, instead of his mother Sam, Eileen, Jack and Cas. In moments like that he was home and he wanted nothing more. It was nonsense tho, because he was born to be a hunter. Grace remembered otherwise: herself and Dean, laughing and eating and talking about movies. No one else, not even her mum. A painful but necessary choice Dean had to make years before.

“Do you really wanna spend your birthday with your old papa?”

“You’re not that old”

“Oh yeah I am, soon you’ll have to change my old man diaper”

“Ew dad come on!”

“I’m serious, you’ll have to take care of me: change my diaper, feed me, wash me”

“If you will ever need to wear diapers, I’m gonna shoot you. Just to let you know that”

Dean laughed before looking at the waitress, who was coming with two pieces of pie.

“I’m glad you liked everything, here’s the pie. How is school Grace?”

She wasn’t surprise at all to find their dishes empty.

“Everything is okay at school, thanks Debbie”

Dean blinked at her and Grace rolled her eyes. Obviously he had any intention with Debbie but she was a nice person. He looked at his pie.

“You have to learn how to cook pie”

Grace was already eating a piece of her pie when he talked, so she looked at him confused.

“Before you’ll shoot me for wearing a diaper, which won’t be my fault if I ever need that, I want to eat pie”

Grace laughed and sighed. She loved when he made stupid jokes.

“I’m gonna bury you with your damn and beloved pie, don’t worry”

The pie quickly disappeared from their dishes. Dean got up and left some money on the table. Grace followed him and they both went back to the car. She closed the door and Dean left the parking. While he was driving, Grace looked at him and noticed that something was wrong. He wasn’t relaxed as he usually was when he was driving. His muscles were tensed and his hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“There’s something that troubles you”

Dean didn’t turn his head or looked at her.

“What’s wrong dad?”

“Nothing, I’m just tired”

“Bullshits. Tell me what is wrong, I know there’s something you’re not telling me because you’re insisting about me finding something to do for my birthday. Which means, you won’t be here”

She was really smart and sometimes she reminded him of Sam. They were really similar. He sighed.

“Jody needs us, we’re leaving tonight”

“I can help”

“Grace...”

“No dad listen, I can help. You just-”

“Grace, stop”

She fell silent. Obviously she wouldn’t gave up. But she didn’t want to bother him while he was driving. As soon as he stopped the car in front of their garage, she followed him inside and went to her room. She took some book and put them in her backpack and went back downstairs. She sat on the couch, where he was already drinking a beer. She stayed silent for a few seconds and then spoke.

“Take me with you and you’ll see that I can help you”

He was taking a sip when she spoke, so he turned his head towards her.

“Grace, you know it’s dangerous”

“And you know I will become a hunter anyway! You could prepare me and instead you leave me here every time there is a case. But I read books and I can help you. I know I can and I am ready”

“You are and you're not at the same time, that’s what scares me Grace. You read about them, you did your homework but you’re not ready to face them”

“I am! How do you know I’m not ready if you don’t take me with you?”

“I just know it”

“You know nothing - she was screaming, exasperated - you don't know anything about me, about my life! And you know why? Because you are never here. And actually that's not the entire problem, because the problem is that every time you walk out the door I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again. How do you think this make me feel?! You think I’m not worried for you every time? That I’m not scared to remain alone? Because I am, dad! I’m scared that one day you’ll walk out and you won’t come back!”

“Grace calm down”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! If you died I could not have greeted you and this would haunt me for the rest of my life! But you don’t care right? You don’t care if I feel lonely when you leave or if I have a bad day and I’m facing it all by myself or if I feel sick and I have to take care of myself when I’m not supposed to do it! You don’t care! Because you think I have a normal and perfect life, you think that I am a normal teenager who talks to everyone and goes to parties but you know what? Everyone think I’m a freak or a psycho or simply a loser and that’s fine for me because I have you but one day you won’t come home and I won’t have you anymore and that scares me!”

She was screaming, disparately. She stood up and grabbed her backpack, before walking straight to the door.

“Grace wait”

“Don’t follow me!”

She opened the door and run away, toward a park near the school. Dean stopped and looked at her until she disappeared. He wasn’t following her because he knew she needed time to calm herself down. She never told him anything like that and her voice, her expression and every single word were running in his mind. And the fact that he was lying to her made everything worst. Jody didn't call them, Cas needed them. His angel, one of the most important people for him, needed his help and he couldn't tell Grace because she didn't know him. Obviously, Grace didn’t think everything she told him. She actually talked without even thinking about what she was saying. When she arrived at the park she leaned against a tree and caught her breath. Her heart was racing in her chest and she just let herself sit against the tree. She could hear her own voice saying everything that passed in her mind, without control like if something was pushing her to say everything. She felt angry, most of all. And she was, she was angry with him and with her own life. She put her earphones on, closed her eyes and simply breathed. She inhaled and exhaled, until she felt her heart beat at a steady pace. Rock music was covering her thoughts when someone touched her arm. Instantly and automatically, she grabbed the person’s wrist and pulled it until the person fell in front of her.

“What the fuck Grace”

Ethan was in front of her, on the grass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the mistakes but I'm doing my best to write correctly!
> 
> -iWinchester


End file.
